Lady Marmalade
Lady Marmalade 'en español ''Señorita Marmalade, es una canción presentada en el episodio Boys Against Girls de la Primera Temporada del Fan Fic Glee: All Over Again y es interpretada por las Chicas de New Directions. La versión original pertenece a Christina Aguilera, Mya, Lil'Kim y Pink. Contexto de la Canción La cancion es presentada por las chicas de New Directions como parte de la competencia, finalmente igual que los chicos la presentacion termina siendo un gran desastre Letra Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister Mya: He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge Strutting her stuff on the street She said, hello, hey Joe You wanna give it a go, oh Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh) Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah) Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah) Pink: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that magnolia wine On her black satin sheets Is where he started to freak, yeah Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah) Mocca chocolata ya ya Creole Lady Marmalade, uh Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh) Lil' Kim: Yeah, yeah, aw We come through with the money and the garter belts Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge Hey sisters, soul sisters Gotta get that dough sisters We drink wine with diamonds in the glass By the case, the meaning of expensive taste We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on) Mocca chocolata (what) Creole Lady Marmalade (One more time, come on) Marmalade (ooh) Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah) Marmalade (ohh) Christina: Hey, hey, hey Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh Color of cafe au lait, alright Made the savage beast inside Roar until he cried More, more, more Pink: Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five) Mya: Living a gray flannel life Christina: But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep More, more, more Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh) Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh) Creole Lady Marmalade Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh) Come on, uh Christina Moulin Pink Lady Marmalade Lil' Kim Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh Mya Rockwilder baby Lady Moulin Rouge Ooh Misdemeanor here Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister Mya: He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge Strutting her stuff on the street She said, hello, hey Joe You wanna give it a go, oh Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh) Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah) Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah) Pink: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that magnolia wine On her black satin sheets Is where he started to freak, yeah Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah) Mocca chocolata ya ya Creole Lady Marmalade, uh Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh) Lil' Kim: Yeah, yeah, aw We come through with the money and the garter belts Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge Hey sisters, soul sisters Gotta get that dough sisters We drink wine with diamonds in the glass By the case, the meaning of expensive taste We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on) Mocca chocolata (what) Creole Lady Marmalade (One more time, come on) Marmalade (ooh) Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah) Marmalade (ohh) Christina: Hey, hey, hey Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh Color of cafe au lait, alright Made the savage beast inside Roar until he cried More, more, more Pink: Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five) Mya: Living a gray flannel life Christina: But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep More, more, more Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh) Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh) Creole Lady Marmalade Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh) Come on, uh Christina Moulin Pink Lady Marmalade Lil' Kim Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh Mya Rockwilder baby Lady Moulin Rouge Ooh Misdemeanor here Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah Videos thumb|left|300px|Version Original '''Jessica Adams Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones del Episodio:Boys Against Girls Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por las Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones Grupales